Lenny in Space
Lenny in Space, also known as Lenny Loosejocks in Space, is Ezone's most popular webgame. It is an online Shockwave puzzle game still available on Ezone's site, and has a downloadable version as well. It reveals much about Lenny Loosejock's character and is the sequel to Lenny loosejocks Goes Walkabout. Because there are only two games in the series, Lenny in Space is the last title, chronologically, which Lenny Loosejocks is in. Controls The camera remains facing one direction for the entirety of the game, similar to that of a 2D platformer. However, rather than using the arrow keys, point and click is used. Unlike Walkabout, there are no minigames in Lenny in Space, it is solely puzzle based. Also unlike Walkabout, this game has a four hour time limit - however, should you run out of time, the game does not end but instead simply plays the bad ending but resumes where it left off. This is because Ezone wanted to give the player an infinite amount of time to solve the game, but still give a feeling of pressure to complete it. Plot After the events of Lenny Goes Walkabout, Lenny Loosejocks enters the trap door in the minefield. He finds himself confronted by a disguised deep voice, saying "Ahhh, Lenny! I knew you'd make it!" Lenny then says "Who are you anyway?" the deep voice replies "No time for that now. On to your next mission." Lenny then begings pacing down the hallway, saying "Here goes nothing!" being filmed on camera. It is revealed the name of this underground facility is the Intergalactic Peacekeepers Society. At the end of the hallway is a time machine, and, with his dog Donga by his side, Lenny time travels to the year 2999. He meets his distant descendant, Leroy Loosejocks, who tells him how an alien race called the Sluggees want to bomb the Solar System because their sun is dying, and they want to blow up a neighboring galaxy in order that it will provide more light for them. And so Lenny goes into space, disarming each bomb one by one through a variety of puzzles. After completing the task, he returns to Earth. He is almost caught by the Sluggees but escapes their forces, and uses Leroy's time machine to travel back in time. However, the machine malfunctions and brings Lenny to the dinosaur ages. A "To be continued?" message is flashed, but there was never any third game. Bomb Disarm Puzzles In older versions of the game, upon finding the bomb in order to disarm in an additional puzzle needed to be solved. These could be memory games, or similar to the Rockslide puzzle from Walkabout, but they always consist of 4 tiles by 4 tiles. Despite not making the final cut, because in the final game these puzzles are skipped and the bomb is disarmed automatically the moment it is found, the bombs still each have a RESET button as if the puzzle is still there, Prime Minister Squeegle Queegly still implicitly makes reference to them, and the bomb disarm solutions are still in the current hint guide. The early version containing bomb disarm puzzles can be found in the Wayback Machine and was removed from Ezone's official site sometime in 2004. Answer *Mercury (6) *Venus (6) *Earth (9) *Mars (6) *Jupiter (7) *Saturn (7) *Uranus (4) *Neptune (3) *Pluto (7)